Ninja Storm RPG
by erzascarlet008
Summary: Naruto and other characters are going to high school at a bording school called Konohagakure's Elite School, they are all brought together by a game called Ninja Storm which is a anonymous RPG. Sorry, I'm kind of bad at summaries.


**Hi everyone. To those who are wondering about my other fanfiction; I'm sorry, I have writers block. Hope you like this. I got the idea from some Fairy Tail RPG fanfics.**

**The game that they are playing is a game called Ninja Storm that only students from their school can play. They can either go and hang out in chat sessions and battle.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki

Grade: Freshman

RPG Name: RaMoN_007

Social Status: The schools class clown, and also an orphan. He got in with a Cross-Country scholarship. He thinks of Sasuke as a rival.

* * *

Sakura Haruno

Grade: Freshman

RPG Name: PINK_BLOSSOMS

Social Status: A cheerleader. Pretty popular with the boys but rejects all of them because she doesn't think that they are 'The One.'

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha

Grade: Junior

RPG Name: AdvengeClan04

Social Status: He has a academic and soccer to the school. He is now top of his class and captain of the soccer team. He is also your typical loner, he has a superiority and an inferiority complex. He also finds everyone annoying, though girls still follow him around.

* * *

Sai

Grade: Sophmore

RPG Name: ANBU_Art

Social Status: Has a scholarship to the school for art and fencing. Now head of the fencing team and has earned lots of money through his art. He is socially awkward, and usually makes people mad.

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka

Grade: Sophmore

RPG Name: BeaST5FaNGS

Social Status: He lives off campus with his family, they are breeders and vets. He is short-tempered and impulsive though he thinks highly of himself.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga

Grade: Freshman

RPG Name: Eyes-of-water

Social Status: Lives with her proud family off campus. She is shy, thoughtful, kind, and very polite. She is captain of the swim team, she tried very hard to get to be captain so that she could impress her strict father.

* * *

Shino Aburame

Grade: Sophmore

RPG Name: Parasitic_sphere

Social Status: He lives with his solitary family, his father researches bugs. He has always liked the outdoors. He is calm, collected, solitary, and mysterious. he knows about his odd personality traits and he tries to hide them.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka

Grade: Sophmore

RPG Name: Blond_01_Princesses

Social Status: Lives with her mom and dad off campus, she has known Shikamaru and Choji since they were little because their dads work together. She is the captain of the cheer team, and is very popular. She is often thinking about boys and her appearance. She is also very confident, kind, and outspoken, not afraid to speak her mind.

* * *

Shikamaru Nara

Grade: Senior

RPG Name: Cloud_Lover

Social Status: Lives with his dad and mom off campus, he has known Ino and Choji, his best friend now, since they were little. He is unenthusiastic about most things and thinks that they are 'too troublesome.' He is head of the Chess club.

* * *

Choji Akimichi

Grade: Junior

RPG Name: Meat_Lover

Social Status: Lives with his parents and has known Ino and Shikamaru, now his best friend, since they were little because their dads work together. He is very kind, polite, and caring person, but he lacks self-confidence. He likes eating pork.

* * *

Neji Hyuga

Grade: Senior

RPG Name: Eyes-to-Destiny

Social Status: Lives with his Aunt, Uncle, and two girl cousins off campus. He is captain of the Karate Team. He is extremely serious and mature for his age, and had great control of his emotions. He can be cold and arrogant sometimes if he gets pissed off.

* * *

Tenten

Grade: Junior

RPG Name: kunoichi_01_sports

Social Status: Has a scholarship to the school for sports. She is a all-around jock, she does whatever spot she feels like doing that season. She feels strongly that women can be just as strong as boys, she can be quite fierce and is very competitive when on the field and does not want to lose.

* * *

Rock Lee

Grade: Junior

RPG Name: Youth-Speed

Social Status: Got in with a Track and Field Scholarship. Lee is extremely energetic, single-minded, and over-enthusiastic. Despite his very passionate nature, Lee has also shown strong instincts. His favorite teacher is Guy and will do anything to help him.

* * *

Gaara

Grade: Sophmore

RPG Name: Sand_Dem0n

Social Status: Lives with his older siblings, Kankuro and Temari, in an apartment on campus. He is scary to most people but to some he is kind.

* * *

Kankuro

Grade: Junior

RPG Name: PuPPet-shinobi

Social Status: He lives with his younger brother, Gaara, and his older sister, Temari, in an apartment on campus. He cares deeply for his younger brother and would do anything to help him (within reason). He likes to play with puppets.

* * *

Temari

Grade: Senior

RPG Name: Windy_704_Fan

Social Status: She lives with her younger brothers, Gaara and Kankuro, in an apartment on campus. Temari is a prudent and stoic person who is rarely afraid to speak her mind and values peace. She and Shikamaru argue a lot.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake

English Teacher/ sometimes Family Life Teacher

Social Status: He is a well liked teacher, though he can be stern and serious if agitated to much.

* * *

Asuma Sarutobi

History Teacher

Social Status: Married to Kurenai and is also a popular teacher. He is typically a laid-back individual, and does not like get himself involved in things unless absolutely necessary. He has a smoking habit.

* * *

Might Guy

Gym Teacher

Social Status: Typically made fun of by most of the students. He is a nice guy who can be corny and old-fashioned with all his talk about 'youth'. He wants his students to prosper and is eager to teach. His favorite student is Lee because Lee is always enthusiastic about learning.

* * *

Kurenai Sarutobi

Home Ed Teacher

Social Status: Married to Asuma and is a popular teacher. Kurenai is a caring and brave woman. She shows great care and concern towards her students and takes a vested interest in their growth.

* * *

Tsunade

Principle and School Nurse

Social Status: She is caring towards the students and will help them to the best of her abilities. She takes a vacation once a month so that she can go out to gamble.

* * *

Shizune

Assistant Principle and School Nurse

Social Status: Shizune is always level-headed, practical and a rational thinker. As a result, she is the one who tends to stress over details, such as Tsunade's tendency to gamble and to think with her heart. She often gets comically worked up over any irrational decision Tsunade makes. Shizune also looks after Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig. She is also a very kind and calm person.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

**SIGN IN**

**USERNAME: RaMoN_007**

**PASSWORD: ******

_Thank you for logging onto Ninja Storm._

* * *

**5:15 P.M. RaMoN_007 entered _Hidden Fire_ Chatroom**

**Players logged on: **BeaST5FaNGS (founder), AdvengeClan04, PINK_BLOSSOMS, Cloud_Lover, and RaMoN_007

RaMoN_007: I challenge Advenge to a fight

PINK_BLOSSOMS: Again? Hasen't he already beaten your but enough?

Cloud_Lover: That's the fifth time this weak.

BeaST5FaNGS: You are really annoying aren't you?

RaMoN_007: Hey, those times don't count. So are you going to accept or not?

AdvengeClan04: Fine, if it is going to get you to shut up.

* * *

**RaMoN_007 has challenged AdvengeClan04 to a battle.**

**AdvengeClan04 has accepted it**

* * *

AdvengeClan04: Are you happy now?

RaMoN_007: Ya, prepare top be defeated.

**AdvengeClan04: Level 50**

**(++++++++++)**

**RaMoN_007: Level 26**

**(++++++++++)**

**RaMoN_007 used Rasengan  
**

******AdvengeClan04 dodged it and used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique**

**AdvengeClan04: Level 50**

**(++++++++++)**

**RaMoN_007: Level 26**

**(+)**

******AdvengeClan04 hit ****RaMoN_007 with a Shuriken**

* * *

**************RaMoN_007 Lost to ****AdvengeClan04**

* * *

**5:20 P.M. ****AdvengeClan04 and ****************RaMoN_007**** entered _Hidden Fire_ Chatroom**

******************************Players logged on: **BeaST5FaNGS (founder), PINK_BLOSSOMS, Cloud_Lover, Eyes-of-water, AdvengeClan04, and RaMoN_007

BeaST5FaNGS: Told you so

Eyes-of-water: It's ok RaMoN

Cloud_Lover: Now will you stop bugging to fight for the rest of the night?

PINK_BLOSSOMS: Ya, and don't fucking bother Advenge until at least tomorrow, or else I will beat up your sorry ass.

RaMoN_007: FINE! I have to log out anyways because I'm hungry.

* * *

**RaMoN_007 Logged out**

* * *

Naruto then stood up. 'Should I have dinner at home or go out to Ichiraku's Ramen?' He thought to himself. 'Ichiraku's it is.' He then walked out the door with a big smile on his face.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. If I forgot someone in the list of characters, please let me know. If you would like me to do something different, also please let me know. Please no hate in the comment section. Please let me know if you want me to do any pairings, I will not do yaoi or yuri.**


End file.
